The present invention relates to an electronic timer comprising a display device which is made up of optical display elements in the shape of hands which are radially arrayed.
In the conventional timers which measure the time preset in a counter and which successively subtract a unit time from the preset time to report the time when the preset time is reached, it is accepted practice to display the remaining time so that the passage of time can be observed. Therefore, in a case where the time has passed the preset time, it is difficult to quickly know at a glance from the timer what interval of time has passed.